1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of detecting a touch position, a touch substrate and a display apparatus having the touch substrate. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of detecting a touch position with a hybrid type, a touch substrate and a display apparatus having the touch substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus including a touch display panel, to which a signal is input by a pen, a finger and so on without an input device such as a remote controller, a keypad and so on, has been used.
The touch display panel may be divided into, for example, a capacitive type, a resistive type, an optical type, and so on.
In the conventional capacitive type, a finger, stylus pen, and so on are touched on a touch display panel as touch means, an amount of an electrical charge changed is detected to detect a touch position. The conventional capacitive type may be beneficial for a smooth touch action because a small amount of power is enough for touching. However, in the conventional capacitive type, since the touch means should generate the change in the amount of the electrical charge, the touch means may be limited.
In the conventional resistive type, a finger, stylus pen and so on may be pressed on a touch display panel as the touch means, and thus a short between an upper electrode and a lower electrode may be generated to detect the touched position. In the conventional resistive type, the touch means are not limited but the smooth touch action is hard because a relatively larger pressure may be required to be applied on the touch display panel.